After
by dennisgarrido14
Summary: what happened's to Greg and Cassie after the ending? this is just a fan fiction i don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**After**

**This is what goes on after the ending of the book "Troy high" by Shana Norris totally recommends hopefully you like it and also check my other fanfiction called "TRUE LOVE". This chapter has 448 words thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey you guys want oh sorry guys did I interrupt anything?" Hunter had just walked in the middle of me and Greg kissing. I could see Hunter blushing a bit.

"Pizza would be lovely thanks Hunter"

"And please make half of it extra mushrooms and the other half no mushrooms please" said Greg I smiled at him he smiled back.

"I'm getting some drinks" I said

"Coke for me please" I entered the kitchen and saw Hunter he had just hung up the phone.

"Hey" I said

"Cassie were you and Greg kissing when I came in the room?"

"Maybe"

"Cassie?"

"Ok I admitted yes Hunter Greg and I were kissing when you came in the room" his jaw fell and he stared at me a while.

"Oh my god so how what happened I need to know details"

"Hunter!"

"Come on Cassie I feel like I have the right to know since I was the one who brought him to this house don't you think"

"Your right Hunter"

"So tell me"

"Well a few months ago before the whole rivalry war between Lacede and Troy started I… I well I kissed Greg "

"And what happened"

"Well I thought he had hated it and well then the "war" started and well we kind of got apart but then on the night of the homecoming dance he was my date"

"He was how did I not know Cassie!"

"Well you kind of had to go to the hospital"

"Right sorry go on"

"Ok so then well the fire thing happened and I had a fight with Greg I started to run away when he kiss me and then I pushed him away and that's when you came and well you know the rest"

"Oh so are you guys going to date or what?"

"I don't know"

"Well tell me if you do cause I have to give the big brother talk to him and well so does Perry" I laughed Perry taking to Greg classic and more involving me in that talk.

"What's so funny?"

"I just that I don't think Perry would be up for that he don't even care about me"

"Oh Cassie of course he does"

"Well teasing me in school is a good to show it"

"Trust me Cassie when I tell you this he really does care about you"

**So how was that for the first chapter do you like it do you hated tell me. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**After**

**This is what goes on after the ending of the book "Troy high" by Shana Norris totally recommends hopefully you like it and also check my other fanfiction called "TRUE LOVE". This chapter has words 593 thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

I laughed and left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Greg asked

"Yeah"

"Cassie"

"Fine you know me to well"

"Well..."

"Hunter asked me if we were going to date so that I could tell him and he and Perry would talk to you"

"Oh well do you want to date me?" I looked at him he had a very serious look so I decided not to laugh.

"I …. I would like to but you don't have to date me if you don't want you know"

"I do so its official we are officially a couple now"

"Yeah I guess" I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't.

"Good then Greg is it ok if you come at about eighth so that Perry and I could talk to you"

"Omg Hunter how long have you been standing there!"

"Long enough to know you guys are dating" he smiled

"Yeah then I guess I'll come back later see ya Cassie" he smiled.

"See ya later Greg" and smiled back. As soon as he left I launched to Hunter.

"Hunter you practically made him come"

"No I did not and oh look who just decided to show up" I turned and saw Perry coming in.

"Perry get ready we are going to talk to Greg at eight."

"What I'm not talking to that Spartan"

"Perry kitchen now" said Hunter Perry following. As soon as they entered the kitchen I leaned in to listen to their conversation.

"Perry Cassie and Greg are dating and we have to give him the big brothers talk."

"What Cassie is dating him!?"

"Perry please I know that you don't like him but could you just give him a chance for our sister don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I want her to be happy you know I love my sister"

"Well I don't think she believes it"

"What why?"

"I talked to her and well she said that she didn't think you would want to talk to him because you don't care about her"

"But of course I do why would I not"

"Well she said that teasing her in school was not a very nice way to show and I have to say I agree with her"

"Really?"

"Yeah Perry I really think you should talk to her prove that you do" I left and laugh Perry didn't care about me and I knew it. Before I knew it, it was eight already the doorbell rang I ran to get the door but Perry beat me.

"Get in Spartan"

"His name is Greg, hi"

"Hey Cassie" Hunter came in and sat in the couch.

"Cassie go to your room please this is man talk" I laugh and whisper to Greg good luck he smiled and sat down as I left I heard Hunter say to Greg.

"We have to talk about something very important to all of us"

**Omg what did you guys think?! Also I think I should tell you how old I am and tips would totally be acceptable and please be honest. Ok fast review about me**

**My name is Dennis I am a girl I'm 13 years old I'm a directioner and mixer I love to read and my birthday is in June 14 thanks guys for everything with love**

**~Dennis**


	3. Chapter 3

**After**

**Hey guys this is chapter Hey guys this is chapter 3 really sorry for being gone so long hope you like the chapter and keep reviewing really appreciate thanks and don't forget to follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido10 will update either tomorrow or Monday thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

I don't know at what time Greg left all I know was that I woke up the next day in the floor of my bedroom. I went downstairs and found Perry in the kitchen.

"Hey Cassie"

"Hey"

"Cassie did you always felt that way?"

"What are you talking about?" he had a very serious face

"I mean did you always think that I didn't care about you?"

"Yes I always had"

"But why?"

"Well you are always teasing me in school! And since I can remember you have always done that I always felt like you would have prefer a little brother than a little sister and now I know is true" he looked then lower his head.

"Cassie I'm really sorry for making you feel that way is it any way I can make you forgive me?" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well there are some things you can do"

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! I promise"

"Ok first one get to know Greg better"

"But he is a Spartan!"

"You promised!" I looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Ok what else"

"Tell your friends to leave me alone and to stop the rivalry with the Spartans" he nodded.

"Done and done"

"And lastly, spend more time with me" he smiled.

"Ok what do you want to do?"

"Take me to the mall!" he laughed.

"Ok will go at five" I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks"

"Anything for my little sister"

After I finished eating breakfast I headed to my room and changed into my favorite dress. (your decision there =)) As I was heading to the living room my phone beeped I reached to it and saw it was a text from Greg.

**Greg:**_ hey_

**Cassie: **_hey what happened?_

**Greg: **_oh I was just wondering if u wanted to go to the movies later._

**Cassie: **_I can't Perry taking me to the mall maybe 2morrow?_

**Greg:**_ Perry? As in ur brother_

**Cassie: **_duh who else so 2morrow then?_

** Greg: **ok then talk to u later have fun!

**Cassie:** _thanks._

Time had pass fast before I knew it, it was five already.

"You ready to go Cassie"

"Yes you?"

"I'm always ready!"


End file.
